


3 A.M.

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “It’s three in the morning, what are you doing here?”





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: three a.m. 
> 
> Also for for day eleven of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): confession of feelings.

“The bar is closed!” Maia called out when she heard a knock on the front door. She went back to counting the cash in the till and managed to count out fifty more dollars before another the person started knocking again. She sighed, after dealing with drunks for hours, she really didn’t want to deal with any more.

As Maia approached the door, she smiled as she recognize a familiar figure standing outside. “It’s three in the morning, what are you doing here?” Maia asked as she let Lydia inside. 

“I was on a mission,” Lydia replied, shivering and rubbing her arms. “By the angel, it’s cold out there.”

“It’s negative ten out there, why would they be sending you out? And so early in the morning?”

“There was reports of a vampire attack nearby,” Lydia replied, walking with Maia towards the bar. “And I was the lucky one to go investigate.”

“Just you?” Maia asked, pulling down a bar stool so Lydia could sit down before walking back behind the bar. 

“No, I sent the other two back to the institute already,” Lydia replied. “And then I came back here to see you.”

Maia smiled. “Aww, I feel lucky.” 

“You should,” Lydia said, her voice soft. Hesitantly, Lydia reached out and placed a hand over Maia’s. “I uh-I actually came here for something else.”

Maia’s eyes flickered between Lydia’s eyes and their hands. “Oh?”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah.” She linked their fingers together. “In these passed few months, I’ve started to feel something more than just friendship for you, Maia, and I was wondering if maybe you felt the same.”

Maia stared at Lydia for a long moment, her eyes wide and her heart beating fast as she processed what Lydia. Slowly, a smile began to form on her face and she leaned forward pressing her lips to Lydia’s in a soft kiss. “I like you too, Lydia.” She kissed her again, feeling elated as Lydia started to kiss back.


End file.
